


The Swing

by Golddude22



Series: Little Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: Ahsoka really wants to go on the swing, but there's no one to push her. Until some new kids come along...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Little Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Swing

“Weeeeee,” Ahsoka said dejectedly as she pushed herself around on the merry-go-round.

Alone.

As she usually was in the playground. None of the other younglings ever wanted to play with her, so she was stuck playing on the things she could do alone, because Master Plo was busy today too.

She let out a sad sigh as she pushed off again, gazing longingly at the swing set, something she couldn't go on because she couldn't get up without help, and even if she did, there was no one to push her.

On the forth rotation she noticed a couple of new kids walk in and stop by the swings, talking and laughing together.

She'd never seen them before, she was sure, because though the human boy looked average, there was no way she'd forget seeing a green girl.

She watched them longingly for a couple more rotations, thinking hard and a few rotations later, reached a decision.

She stopped the merry-go-round and stepped off, staring at them for a moment, before walking over to them.

“Excuse me?” she said, tugging on the boy's robes.

“Yes?” The boy asked, turning to her, while the green girl looked at her curiously.

“Um... Can you... Can you push me on the swing?” she asked, putting on her best pleading expression. “Please?”

“Ah... sure,” the boy said, with a glance at the girl.

“Yay!” she shouted in delight, before running over to the nearest swing, stopping in front of it and holding her arms up so he could lift her onto it.

He did, and waited until she was seated comfortably before giving her the first push.

“Higher!” she cried happily.

He pushed harder, sending her higher and higher and Ahsoka didn't think she could get any happier until the girl moved in front of her and gave her a push back when she came her way, tickling Ahsoka's bare feet as she did.

Ahsoka let out a shout of laughter as she swung back towards the boy and tried to hold her feet up higher as she swung back to the girl, but the girl just jumped higher and tickled her feet again, laughing as she did and sending Ahsoka into a fit of tickle induced giggles.

The boy was laughing now too and they kept up the game till she could laugh no more and grew tired, asking to be let off.

He slowed the swing until she came to a stop and hopped off.

Then Ahsoka grabbed them both by their robes and started pulling them towards another piece of playground equipment.

“See-saw!” she yelled, and they allowed themselves to be pulled over, grinning broadly at each other.


End file.
